helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Heike Michiyo
Heike Michiyo (平家充代, born April 6, 1979 in Nabari, Mie Prefecture, Japan), now know as Michiyo, is a Japanese pop singer. She is considered to be the first Hello! Project member due to wining the ASAYAN audition. She left Hello! Project in 2002 and is now an indie soloist producing her own music. Biography '1997' Heike attended and won the "Sharam Q Rock Vocalist Audition" that Tsunku held on the TV show ASAYAN between April and August on TV Tokyo to find a new female vocalist for his band Sharan Q in 1997. On November 5, 1997, Heike's debut single, GET (which was the song all the girls had to sing in the final round of the audition that she was in.) , produced by Sharam Q, was released on the Warner Music Japan label. The single, titled "Get", peaked at #24 on the weekly Oricon charts, charting for six weeks.1 Her first live event was held at the Nippon Budokan the next day to an audience of ten thousand. Tsunku's plans were diverted, however, and he ended up giving more attention to five other girls, whom he made into the group Morning Musume. Even though Heike won the audition, she never became as famous as the five "losers". She also never joined the band, but still went on to become a solo artist in Hello! Project under the name Heike Michiyo. '1998' On Febuary 15, 1998, she released her second single, Sotsugyou ~TOP OF THE WORLD~. On July 1, 1998, She released her third single Daikirai. On October 25, 1998, she released her fourth single Dakedo Aishisugite. On March 3, 1998, She released her first album Teenage Dream. On September 30, 1998, She released a joint album with Morning Musume called Morning Cop OST. She also starred in the movie Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ which also starred Morning Musume. She joined the radio show "Saundopuranetto" which she stayed on till 2008. She also had her own radio show called "Heike Michiyo Teenage Beat!" but it only lasted till the beginning of 1999. She appeared as a mini regular on the television shows Sun Girl and the Sea and Wine girl love story. '1999' On February 10, 1999, she released her fifth single Anata no Yume ni Naritai. On July, 28, 1999, she released her sixth single "scene". In April she started another radio show Heike Michiyo Uikuendorandevu, that only lasted till around the end of 2001. In January 1999, She hosted a reality/infotainment show along with Nakazawa Yuko called Idol wo Sagase. '2000' In 2000, Heike participated in shuffle unit Kiiro 5. On September 13, 2000, she released her second album For ourself ~Single History~. On May 17, 2000, she released her seventh single One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari. On August 09, 2000, she released her eighth single Ai no Chikara. In October of 2000, she joined the late-night mini-series Band Show, Diary beautiful girl, beautiful girl diary 2, a mini-drama, that lasted till 2001. '2001' In 2001, Heike participated in shuffle unit 7-nin Matsuri. On Febuary 7, 2001, She released her ninth single Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye. On November 7, 2001, She released her tenth single Propose. In April, she joined the Tokyo, late-night mini-series Band Show Pretty Education, that lasted till September of the same year. Also in October, she also joined the Tokyo, late-night mini-series Band Show New Anime Diary, that lasted till March of 2002. From May 3-27, She starred in the musical CENTURY LOVE - Dreams begin Minakerya - along with the rest of the Morning cast. '2002' In July 2002, Heike participated in shuffle unit Sexy 8. On June 5, 2002, she released her eleventh, and last sing for Hello! Project, Murasaki Shikibu. In late 2002, Michiyo left the Project and started her own career as simply "Michiyo" and began a career as an indie songwriter. '2004' On March 3, 2004, she released her first independent album JECICA which was entirely self-written. On September 30, 2004, She release her first DVD called Sweets of JECICA '2005' On February 28, 2005, she release her second independent album Koimizuki. On January, 9 2005, she released her first independent single Ran RUN Ran. On December 9, 2005, she released her second single "unaffected". '2006' On July 25, 2006 she released her third independent album Fantasia. '2007' In March of 2007, Michiyo announced on her blog that she was three months pregnant and has married the father of her child. On November 1st, 2007, She gave birth to a baby girl. Profile *'Real Name': Heiko Michiyo (平家みちよ) *'Other Name:' Michiyo (みちよ) *'Birthdate': April 6, 1979 *'Birthplace': Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Raised in': Nabari, Mie Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': B *'Hobbies': Mairi Shrine, Travel, novel writing, aroma, and floor cleaner *'Respects': JS BACH *'Favorite Songs': true colors by CYNDY LAUPER, Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio, You Gotta Be by Des'ree, Habanera by Bizet, Vltava by B. Smetana, Violin Concerto in D minor for two 2 by JS BACH, etc ... *'Favorite Colors': White, Gold, Pink *'Favorite Words': Confidence and charm, Rainbow, Crystal, Angel, Wings, Love, World *'Favorite Places': home, Los Angeles, Hawaii *'Favorite Brands': Justin Davis, Cartier, VelVet Stone, Play boy, etc ... *'Favorite Foods': Taishi Akira, crab, and peperoncino *'Least Favorite Foods': Celery *'Hello! Project Shuffle Groups': **2000: Kiiro 5 **2001: 7-nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 'Trivia' *She began her love of music back in elementary school studying classical composers and in junior high school (with other students), she started writing lyrics and started composing. *Known to be the first member and leader of Hello! Project. *Nakazawa Yuuko (who was six years older than her, even) referred to her as "Dai Senpai", or "Big Leader." *She graduated from a high school in Osaka Discography 'Albums' Under Hello! Project *1998.03.25 Teenage Dream *2000.09.13 For ourself ~Single History~ With Morning Musume: * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST (#1 Dakedo Aishisugite'' -Mix for Screen'', #2 Onegai Nail (Heike Michiyo & Morning Musume), #5 Tsuyoku naranakucha...ne)' 'As Michiyo (independent):' *2004.03.03 JECICA ('Michiyo') *2005.02.28 Koimizuki (恋水姫) ('Michiyo') *2006.07.25 Fantasia ('Michiyo') 'Singles' 'Under Hello! Project' *1997.11.05 GET *1998.02.15 Sotsugyou ~TOP OF THE WORLD~ *1998.07.01 Daikirai *1998.10.25 Dakedo Aishisugite *1999.02.10 Anata no Yume ni Naritai 1999.07.28 scene *2000.05.17 One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari *2000.08.09 Ai no Chikara *2001.02.07 Kekkyoku no Bye Bye Bye *2001.11.07 Propose *2002.06.05 Murasaki Shikibu As Michiyo *2005.01.09 Ran RUN Ran (嵐・RUN・乱) *2005.12.09 unaffected 'Television' * 04.07.1998-06.30.1998 Sun Girl and the Sea (TV Tokyo) - Cast * 10.02.1998-02.18.1998 Wine girl love story (Tokyo) * 01.05.1999-12.28.1999 Sagase idols! ( Tokyo , Th program ends on March 26, 2002) * 01.04.2000-03.29.2000 Morning. Navel (Tokyo, The program ends September 29, 2000) * Tokyo, late-night mini-series Band Show **10.2.2000-03.30.2001 Diary beautiful girl, beautiful girl diary 2 (TV Tokyo [ diary girl in a mini-drama]) **04.02.2001-09.28.2001 Pretty Education (Tokyo) **03.29.2002 New Anime Diary (TV Tokyo) 'Radio' * 04.03.1998-09.27.2002-03.12.2008 Saundopuranetto ( BERRY RADIO ) * 10.04.1998-03.28.1999 Heike Michiyo Teenage Beat! ( FM Mie) * 004.03.1999-09.30-2001 Heike Michiyo Uikuendorandeu ( FM Mie ) * 01.2001-03.2002 Heike Michiyo until either ( a favor in January 2001 - March 2002) * 06.10.2001-10.05.2002 Heike ★ Hetchara regards Yossui ( CBC ) * MAX MUSIC Yuan Tan ( MBS Radio ) 'Film' * 09.30.1998 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ 'Musical''' * 05.03.2001-05.27.2001 CENTURY LOVE - Dreams begin Minakerya - (Morning. Cast) External links * Official Web Site (in Japanese) * Offical Blog (In Japanese) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJDYmZbM_BM Category:1979 births Category:Kiiro 5 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:Soloist Category:2002 departures Category:Blood type B Category:Members from Osaka Category:April Births Category:Soloist Category:Members born in Showa Period